George Manley
| image = | birth name = George Edmund Manley | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Anime | roles = | date of birth = September 17th, 1965 | place of birth = Sacramento, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = 009-1 Aura Battler Dunbine Fullmetal Alchemist Gatchaman Macross Neon Genesis Evangelion Xenosaga | first = Gatchaman: Gacchaman tai tâtoru kingu }} George Manley is an American voice actor born in Sacramento, California on September 17th, 1965. He attended San Jose State University, majoring in theatre arts, University of Nevada, Reno, majoring in journalism and holds his associate of science degree in Computer Information Systems. George has contributed his talents to various Japanese animated projects. Career George's largest body of work was on the Japanese anime series Gatchaman where he voiced the English-dubbed translations of several different characters, but was most notable as the narrator of the series. George was credited on 105 episodes of the series in total. In 1983, George provided additional uncredited voices on the TV series Aura Battler Dunbine. The number of episodes that he worked on this program is unknown. In 2004, he worked on the English-dubbed video releases of Neon Genesis Evangelion. George only worked on the Director's cut of the original 1995 episodes. The following year he provided the voice for Vanderkam in the "Awakening" episode of Xenosaga: The Animation. In 2006, George Manley provided the voice for Lynn Shaochin in three of the Macross OVAs. He appeared in Macross: Dangerous Divisions, Macross: When Worlds Collide and Macross: Eve of Destruction. That same year, George appeared in two episodes of the futuristic spy series 009-1. He played Double Gomez #2 in episode 1.2, "Holy Night" and he voiced a character named "Apollo" in episode 1.4, "Invitation from an Old Castle". Body of work Film/OVA Television Incomplete Notes & Trivia * George also provided the voice of US President Dwight D. Eisenhowever as well as an American commander in the Axis & Allies video game. Other works * Dirty Pair, 1985; Chief manager * Dâti pea: Nôrandia no nazo, 1985; Yullgis * Original Dirty Pair: Project Eden, 1987; Chief manager * Slayers Great, 1997; Storeowner * Killerdeului suda, 2001; Uncle Ju * Jungle Juice, 2002; Detective Lee * Yesterday, 2002; Border ranger Red * No Manners, 2002; Iron Mask * E's Otherwise, unknown episodes; Drake * Chrono Crusade, unknown episodes; Subordinate A * Kaleido Star, unknown episodes; Marine park owner * Cromartie High School, unknown episodes; Additional voices * Maburaho, unknown episodes; Principal Mori * Gantz, unknown episodes' Debt collector * Madlax, "Temptation 'Ask'; Lieutenant Nyman * One Piece, 20 episodes; Hatchan, Mombran Cricket, Hotel manager * Samurai Gun, unknown episodes; Lord Kozan * Air Gear, Episodes 10-12; Additional voices * Otoshimono, 2006; Yoshida * Darker than black: Kuro no keiyakusha; 2 episodes; Captain A * Devil May Cry, unknown episodes; Additional voices * Blue Drop: Tenshi tachi no gikyoku; "Hydrangea"; Hasegawa External Links * * George Manley at Wikipedia * George Manley at the Anime News Network References Category:1965/Births Category:Voice actors Category:Aura Battler Dunbine/Crew members Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Crew members Category:Gatchaman/Crew members Category:Macross/Crew members Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion/Crew members